


Everything happens for a reason

by shamelesslygreys



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Based on Grey's Anatomy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesslygreys/pseuds/shamelesslygreys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith has a dream about an alternate reality where she did not marry Derek- and could that really have changed everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything happens for a reason

Do you ever wonder- what if things were different? Does everything really happen for a reason? 

*

The alarm suddenly rings. Meredith’s eyes are closed, still half asleep. “Zola! Bailey! Time for school!” She yells and makes her way to Ellis’ room. She opens her eyes. There is an office, but no crib. Thats weird. She looks around in each room to find no Zola. no Bailey. No Ellis. What is happening? 

“MAGGIE! AMELIA!” Meredith screams. “Hey- whos Amelia?” Maggie asks rubbing her eyes. “Maggie, who lives here?” She asks. “Me, you, and your husband.” Maggie replies. “Husband? Derek?” She asks completely stiff. “Derek? Derek Shepard? Mere he died last year in a car accident on his way to his new job, why did you say Derek?” Maggie says. What new job? Who could she possibly have married other than Derek? “Hey honey.” A voice says. Meredith turns around- it’s George. 

“Crap.”


End file.
